The present invention is directed to a method for producing a blockstop or closure for longitudinally sealing a cable, particularly a light waveguide cable.
Blockstops or end closures must be attached to the ends of the cables when there is a risk that water could spread in a longitudinal direction within the cable. For example, such a method for producing a blockstop is disclosed in German Published Application 26 08 768. In this disclosure, blockstops are produced of a casting resin. Since the casting resin, however, is initially presented in liquid form, an appropriate mold must be arranged at the end of the cable and must be filled with the resin. This mold cannot be removed until the casting resin has been completely cured. The production of such a blockstop is, thus, extremely complicated and requires a correspondingly long time as a consequence of the curing time for the casting resin.